superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Dot's Entertainment/The Girl with Googily Goop/Gunga Dot Credits (1996)
"Dot's Entertainment" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Charles Visser "The Girl with the Googily Goop" Written by Gordon Bressack Charles M. Howell IV Directed by Charles Visser "Gunga Dot" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Julie Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Chick Vennera as Pesto John Mariano as Bobby Also Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Mr. Plotz Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Desiree Goyette as Googi Goop Colin Wells as Colin Larry Cedar as Andy Lloud Webby Tony Jay as Narrator Jim Cummings as Moon Arte Johnson as Wiener Dog and Bernadette Peters as Rita Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Ed Baker Joey Banaszkiewicz John Dubiel Jeff Gordon Nora Johnson Brian Mitchell David Pryor Norma Rivera-Kinger B.G. Key Design John Dymer Doug Rice David West Antia Ziobro Model Design Steve Aguilar Julie Gimeno Jay Peltz Slugging Robert Alvarez Ron Fleischer Herb Moore Sheet Timing Robert Alvarez Ron Fleischer Bill Knoll Herb Moore Character Layout Huwj Matsumura Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Brenda Brummet Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Title Cards Bryan Evans Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand B.G. Paint Richard Daskas Craig Robertson Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editors Bradford Keatts Susan Odjakjian Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman This is Episode #80. Assistant to the Senior Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Orchestration Ron Goldstein Hey: We Can See Your House from Here Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Post Production Assistant Richard Freeman Pamela MacLaren Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Amblin Story Consultant Christopher Keenan Voice Over Asst Erin Keeler Production Assistants Barbara Bartz Don Devine Shaun McLaughlin Lisa Melcombe Tristin Roesch Alesia Robertson Ralph Soll Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Animation Services Akom Production Company President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:The WB Television Network Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Kids WB! Category:Amblin Entertainment